Tremendous Secret
by MissyChronicles
Summary: Elena Summers est nouvelle dans l'équipe de Gibbs. Et un mystère immense l'entoure. Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne jouera-t'il pas avec le feu en tentant de comprendre son passé et finira-t'il par se brûler? Épisode qui prendra par surprise. Tiva, McAbby & plus.


(Hellow à tout le monde! Voici une de mes premières fanfics à propos de NCIS, j'espère que vous aimerez xD. Laissez-moi vos commentaires, ils seront grandement appréciés.

P.S. Les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent aucunement car sinon, à cette heure-ci, je serais sur une belle plage dans les caraïbes avec Micheal Weatherly. Par contre, les personnages d'Elena et de Tyler, ainsi que le tueur et autres personnages à suivre seront ma propriété. Sauf si j'écris autrement. Merci!)

**Chapter 1 – Bad Memories**

_Flashback_

J'ouvre les yeux et ce que je vois me laisse effrayée. Une salle qui semble abandonnée depuis des années, pleine de plateformes de bois, de tale à moitié délabrées, des chaises fragiles et un plafond qui dégoute par certains endroits.

J'arrive à peine à me réveiller lorsque, tout à coup, j'entends des pas s'approcher de moi. J'essaie d'apercevoir d'où ce bruit provient mais, à mon grand désarroi, je suis attachée a une des colonnes du sous-sol. Je suis pris donc la décision de ne regarder que le sol pour ne pas montrer la peur qui montait en moi. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un homme ne se mette devant ma mire de vue. J'en viens à me morfondre sur le fait que j'aurais peut-être dû mourir avec mes parents plutôt que d'être encore ici, a me faire torturer par cet inconnu.

Il me prend par les bras et me force à le regarder dans les yeux, sentant sa supériorité. Puis, ses traits se détendent, comprenant que je ne pourrais pas lui échapper. Il se retourna vers la table devant nous. Je ne pouvais rien voir de ce qu'il faisait, mais, quand il s'avança de nouveau vers moi, ayant accompli son travail qui l'occupait sur la table, je compris ce pourquoi je tremblais comme une feuille morte. Il avait une seringue dans la main. J'essaie en vain de négocier avec lui a l'aide de mes «Je vous en supplie, arrêtez!» ou encore mes «Par pitié, laissez-moi partir!». Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Pourtant, l'homme semblait impassible à mes cris; il babillait dans son coin, presque insensible à mes supplications. Ce fut avec appréhension que je me concentrai pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Mon sang gela dans mes veines. C'était comme une comptine qu'on apprend pour mémoriser certaines informations. «Le bleu te rendra heureux, avec le rouge, plus aucun de tes muscles ne bouge et le orange te laissera étrange. Je te jure que je n'ai pas tort car si je te l'injecte, tu es mort». Il radote et radote toujours. Finalement, je sens un pincement dans mon coup. Je l'entends, au loin, répéter encore «Je te jure que je n'ai pas tort car si je te l'injecte, tu es mort». ..

_Flashback (Fin)_

_***DRING DRING DRING***_

Le réveil matin sonna et me tira de mes rêves. Et il faut dire que mon cellulaire n'aida pas à ma cause. Je me penchai pour voir qui c'était; Tony. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait celui-là? Je pris l'appareil et puis j'entendis sa voix.

-«Eh, Elena! Alors ça va? Le boss veut te voir sur la scène de crime immédiatement. McGenie t'envoie les coordonnées sur son GPS en ce moment même. Ciao bella!

-«D'accord Tony. Je m'en viens tout de suite.»

Je pris le temps de me préparer avant de prendre le volant pour rejoindre Gibbs et les autres.

Une fois arrivée, Gibbs me salua de son regard de braise et puis je compris que j'aurais déjà dû être la. Bon, j'étais a pointer du doigt, c'est vrai! Je n'aurais pas dû faire ma grâce matinée. Je rejoignis donc les autres, en faisant attention de ne pas approcher Gibbs tout de suite. Je parlai donc à Ducky.

-« Alors Ducky, qu'est-ce que qui se passe ?

-Cette jeune femme a été retrouvée ici, dans cet entrepôt, attachée et droguée.

-Comment vous savez si elle a réellement été droguée ?

- Ziva a trouvé ça, par terre. »

Je pris la seringue dans mes mains et, comme par un geste mécanique, je m'approchai de la table juste devant moi. Ce fut le moment que McGee, Dinozzo et Gibbs choisirent pour arriver de nouveau dans l'entrepôt.

-« Alors, on ne voulait pas se réveiller aujourd'hui ? **me dit Tim.**

- Non, pas vraiment, **lui répondis-je.**

- Et donc, grosse soirée, non ?

- Si tu veux parler de la migraine que j'ai depuis que je suis partie du bureau hier, Tony, ouais. »

Cela lui boucla le bec pendant un bon moment, ce qui me permit donc de prendre une plus grande attention a ce qui m'entourait. Pour une raison qui m 'était quelque peu inconnue, je m'approchai d'un tiroir de la table. J'en sortis un paquet avec des seringues que je montrai à Gibbs.

-« Comment est-ce que tu as su que cela allait se trouver dans ce compartiment, Elena ?

- Comme un déjà vu … c'est la raison même de ma migraine … et de mon cauchemar de ce matin.

- Et c'était à propos de quoi, ce cauchemar.

- De ce qui c'est passée ici … ce qui m'est arrivée également … il y a maintenant dix ans. »

Les différents visages de mes collègues exprimaient cette même réaction; l'étonnement.


End file.
